DK Pass
DK Pass is the first course of the Star Cup in Mario Kart DS, the second of the Leaf Cup in Mario Kart 7, and in the Winter, London, and Holiday Tours of Mario Kart Tour. As its name implies, the course is owned by Donkey Kong even though no characters from the ''Donkey Kong'' series appear in it. Course Layout The stage takes the player over a mountain and back down. Numerous snowballs roll around, and racers lose their item and spin backward if they crash into one. Snowmen also appear in the course, similar to the ones in Frappe Snowland in Mario Kart 64. Collision with them has an identical effect as crashing into a snowball. An isolated Item Box appears up on a snowy cliff at the peak of the hill, after the second set of normal item boxes. To avoid drag, the player will need a Mushroom or two to get through the snow to the item box, but in it contains one of these items: Star, Mushroom, Triple Mushroom, or a Red Shell. Any of them can be received in any position, including in Wi-Fi play, but it will usually yield Triple Mushrooms or a Star. ''Mario Kart DS'' Missions There are two missions involving this circuit: 4-1 and 5-7. In mission 4-1 the player must reach the finish line before DK and in mission 5-7 they must go through the eight gates in order. Both involve the player going in the opposite direction. Staff ghost The staff ghost in this track is 2:14:607 using DK in the Wildlife. ''Mario Kart 7'' DK Pass returns as the second track in the Leaf Cup in Mario Kart 7. All the trees in the off-road sections have been removed and some wooden ramps have been placed in the off-road area of this track, allowing players to perform a trick and gain a boost. After turn 11, the boost pad in the large jump is replaced with a gliding pad. Landing outside the barriers will result in an "out-of-bounds". The secret item box on the hill still holds a Mushroom, Triple Mushroom, or a Star, but will more often yield only a Mushroom than before, and no longer yields a Red Shell. The trees on the hill are no longer there. Much like DK Summit, the track starts out foggy in the first two laps, but the fog clears up on the final lap. It is also now snowing throughout the race, which did not happen in the original. ''Mario Kart Tour'' Winter Tour In the Winter Tour, DK Pass appears as the first course in the Mario Cup, the second course in the Donkey Kong Cup, the location of the challenge in the Bowser Jr. Cup, the location of the challenge in the Lakitu Cup, the location of the challenge in the Morton Cup, and the location of the challenge in the Peachette Cup. It also has a Reverse variant which appears as the first course in the Baby Peach Cup and the third course in the King Boo Cup, and a Trick variant which appears as the third course in the Baby Mario Cup and the second course in the Roy Cup. It is the signature course of the Winter Tour. London Tour In the London Tour, DK Pass appears as the second course in the Mario Cup, the first course in the Koopa Troopa Cup, and the location of the challenge in the Peach Cup. It also has a Reverse variant which appears as the second course in the Rosalina Cup, and a Trick variant which appears as the third course in the Waluigi Cup. Holiday Tour In the Holiday Tour, DK Pass appears as the second course in the Yoshi Cup, the first course in the Wendy Cup, and the location of the Baby Rosalina Cup. It also has a Reverse variant which appears as the third course in the Baby Daisy Cup and the first course in the Baby Luigi Cup, and a Trick variant which appears as the third course in the Baby Peach Cup and the second course in the Peachette Cup. Sponsors Every fictional sponsor in DK Pass is displayed on a trackside banner. ''Mario Kart DS''/''Mario Kart 7'' *DK Snow Way (Mario Kart 7 only) *KoopaKart *Sherbet *Skating Rink *Snowman *Super Mushroom ''Mario Kart Tour'' *Mushroom Piston *Mario Motors *100% Organic Antifreeze *Burning DK *Dream Gliders Official Descriptions Mario Kart DS Sites * "Covered with snow and ice, DK Pass is as dangerous as it gets. Tight turns and runaway snowballs make for nail-biting fun on DK's home turf." * "Brr, it's chilly in them thar hills... Pack your winter woollies through for this sub-zero speed through snow-capped peaks, as you dodge rolling snowballs and negotiate rows of rock-solid snowmen that bring your kart to an abrupt halt. Keep moving or your engine might freeze up..." Trivia *A similar course called DK Summit appears in Mario Kart Wii. *This is the only unlockable course that is shown in Mario Kart DS's instruction booklet. Category:Mario Kart DS courses